


Come Back

by MCgraphicstyle



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Embedded Video, Enemy Lovers, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fannibal Secret Exchange, FannibalFest, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Friendship, Memories, Memory Palace, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Psychological Drama, Song: Love Of My Life (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCgraphicstyle/pseuds/MCgraphicstyle
Summary: Inspired by music: Love of my Life by QueenFor K.C.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Come Back

For those who have problems seeing the video, click on the links below

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/iLgGAnbfJEU)

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLgGAnbfJEU&feature=youtu.be)

[Youtube_Hannibal Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjvGFwvN5vTG-zdgamr8Mr2K2v0yQV1_K)

[My website](https://mcgraphicstyle.jimdo.com/artworks/video/)

[Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/HannibalTV/comments/e4zyw9/come_back_hannigram_murder_husbands/)

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated. Thank you for watching.


End file.
